1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic teller machine managing system having automatic teller machines (ATMs) installed in a bank or the like for automatically dealing with a medium, such as, paper money, and a carrier for performing medium management for the ATMs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, for improving the service to customers in light of reducing labor and shortening handling time, ATM managing systems have been proposed which, for example, automatically supply or recover a transaction medium, such as, paper money when paper money is short or excess in the ATM.
One of those ATM managing systems is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 5-2355. In the disclosed system, cassettes containing paper money are kept on a cassette shelf. When information is received from the ATM that paper money is lacking, a self-mobile carrier recovers an empty cassette from the ATM to keep it on the cassette shelf and carries a cassette filled with paper money from the cassette shelf to the ATM for supplying paper money on a cassette basis.
On the other hand, since the cassette itself has no means for monitoring to ascertain an amount of paper money, the ATM is used to ascertain the amount of paper money when occasion arises.